You Are My First Love
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Kamu manusia pertama untukku. Kamu yang sangat istimewa untukku. Aku takkan membuatmu terluka. Aku takkan menyakitimu untuk yang kedua kalinya.


Berawal dari pertemuan keduanya, yang tidak disengaja dan terjadi begitu saja. Sorey dan Alisha bertemu.

Awalnya era kehancuran, disebabkan oleh banyak kedengkian yang berakar dari hati manusia. Bencana alam pun terjadi dimana-mana, angin puting beliung, tanah longsor, banjir dan hujan disertai petir pun merenggut sebagian besar nyawa manusia.

Alisha sang putri dari kerajaan Hyland, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Semua prajurit yang merupakan teman-temannya pun mati saat bencana hebat itu terjadi. Hanya Alisha seorang yang selamat.

Ketika ia tersadar dari pingsan nya, ia berada di reruntuhan kuno. Disana terlihat artefak yang menunjukan bahwa legenda sang Doushi itu benar adanya, bukan omong kosong belaka. Namun, jika itu memang benar, kemana ia harus mencari sang Doushi untuk menyelamatakan dunia yang berada di ambang kehancuran.

Lalu ia melihat sejenis serangga yang sangat banyak di reruntuhan tersebut. Ia sangat ketakutan bukan main. Dan untungnya ada seraphim normin yang membantunya meski Alisha sendiri tak bisa melihatnya.

Putri Hyland itu pun mencoba untuk menghancurkan dinding yang sudah retak untuk meloloskan diri dari serangga, sehingga ia pun terperosok kedalam saluran air. Ia pun terjatuh kesebuah taman. Disana ada tugu yang berlambangkan Doushi, tugu itu pun bergerak dengan sendirinya. Lalu dari air mancur, tiba-tiba sebuah kuil pun keluar. Dengan ragu, ia pun masuk kedalamnya.

Disanalah ia sekarang, di sebuah reruntuhan kuno lagi. Ia terjebak disebuah reruntuhan asing yang memusingkan. Ia mencoba untuk keluar dari sana, namun terlihat ada cahaya yang mencoba menyerangnya sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Sorey dan sahabat karibnya si tenzoku air, Mikleo. Terlihat mereka sedang berpetualang untuk menjelajahi reruntuhan yang ada diatas langit. Sugoii.

Mereka selalu bersaing menjadi yang pertama sampai disana. Setelah sampai disana Sorey melihat artefak Doushi dan sarung tangan yang ada ditangan sebuah patung. Ia pun mengambilnya, namun Mikleo mengambil sarung tangan itu dari Sorey dan mengaku kalah dari Sorey. Sorey pun tersenyum diikuti senyuman Mikleo.

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir yang tidak alami pun bermunculan. Sorey dan Mikleo pun bergegas untuk pergi dari reruntuhan, namun sialnya mereka malah jatuh kedalam reruntuhan. Mikleo pun mengeluarkan jurus adalannya, Twin Flow agar mereka tak cedera ketika jatuh. Ya meski hanya Sorey yang terjatuh, sedangkan Mikleo tak memar sedikitpun.

Mereka pun melihat kesekeliling reruntuhan, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik. Ah dia adalah manusia.

Sorey yang mengetahui gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri adalah manusia, ia menjadi sangat ingin menolongnya, karena ia manusia pertama yang Sorey temui. Mikleo pun mencegahnya agar Sorey tidak mendekati manusia, kalau sampai ia melakukannya maka Kakek akan sangat marah.

Namun Sorey tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Sorey memang sangat keras kepala, jadi mau tak mau Mikleo tak bisa mencegahnya. Sehingga, Mikleo pun membantu Sorey.

Sorey pun menghampiri Alisha yang tak sadarkan diri, ia pun membangunkannya. Alisha tersadar dan Alisha pun langsung bertanya kepada Sorey. Apakah kau seorang Doushi? Ucapnya. Namun sayang, Sorey bukanlah seorang Doushi, ia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Mereka pun keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut. Lalu sorey mengajak Alisha ke sebuah desa tenzoku, Elysia (Izuchi). Alisha pun tinggal dirumah Sorey untuk sementara.

Sorey yang membawa seorang manusia pun harus menemui Kakek untuk menghadapi kemarahannya. Dan benar saja Sorey kena marah si Kakek. Tebakan Mikleo tak meleset rupanya.

Si Kakek marah Sorey membawa manusia ke desa karena manusia dianggap dapat membawa masalah dan bencana, sehingga ia menetapkan aturan untuk tidak membawa manusia kedesa, kecuali Sorey tentunya. Karena Sorey sedari kecil dirawat oleh para tenzoku. Namun apa boleh buat, si Kakek pun tak marah lagi.

Setelah menetap semalam di rumah Sorey, Alisha pun berencana pulang ke ibukota. Setelah ia berangkat, Hyouma pun muncul di Elysia. Namun Hyouma tersebut dapat diatasi oleh Sorey dan Mikleo serta dibantu dengan Kakek yang datang untuk mengusirnya. Hyouma itu pun pergi karena sejak awal ia hanya mengincar putri Alisha.

Sorey yang mengetahui hal itu pun cemas, sehingga ia bertekad untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota Hyland, Ladylake. Mikleo yang telah mengetahui jalan pikiran Sorey pun telah menunggunya didepan gerbang desa. Mikleo memberikan sebuah pedang yang sangat langka dan unik. Rupanya benda itu milik Alisha yang tertinggal dan si Kakek menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan benda itu kepada Alisha, pemiliknya.

Perjalanan menuju dunia yang luas pun dimulai.

Sorey dan Mikleo pun sampai di Ladylake. Rupanya disana sedang diadakan festival pedang suci. Sorey pun tak bisa masuk lebih dalam karena ia tak memiliki surat izin, sehingga ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang membantunya, ia bernama Rose.

Sorey dan Mikleo pun hadir difestival tersebut, festival yang bertujuan untuk mencabut pedang suci, namun sampai saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mencabutnya.

Kedengkian pun berkumpul difestival tersebut, yang menjadikannya se ekor naga. Sorey pun melihat seorang gadis cantik yang notabene adalah tenzoku, ia adalah Dewi Air. Sorey menghampiri dewi air dan berbicara padanya, sehingga dewi air percaya bahwa Sorey dapat mencabut pedang tersebut.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Sorey dapat dengan mudah mencabut pedang itu, dan melakukan kontrak dengan dewi air yang bernama Lailah. Ia pun berubah menjadi tubuh Lailah ketika ia mengayunkan pedang tersebut. Dan pada hari itu, Sorey menjadi seorang Doushi yang diharapkan Alisha. Doushi yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari kedengkian.

* * *

 _ **You Are My First Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Tales Of Zestiria the X**_

 _ **Author : Cattleya Wistaria**_

 _ **Dont like? Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ini adalah setahun setelah Sorey dan kawan-kawan mengalahkan sang penguasa bencana. Sorey pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk membersihkan kedengkian yang masih tersisa.

Alisha menjadi ratu dikerajaan Hyland, ia sangat disegani oleh rakyat-rakyatnya. Lailah dan Mikleo masih setia bersama Sorey. Sedangkan Edna dan Zavied pulang ke Rayfalk. Serta Rose pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pedagang dengan kelompoknya.

"Alisha..." panggil seseorang.

Seseorang yang namanya terpanggilpun menoleh kesumber suara. "Sensei..." Alisha pun tersenyum kepada sipemanggil yang dipanggilnya sensei. "Ada apa, Maltram-sensei?" tanyanya.

"Alisha, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lebih baik kau beristirahatlah. Pergilah berlibur agar kau tak jenuh, biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya..." Saran gurunya yang telah menjaganya sejak ia kecil.

"Ah apakah tidak apa-apa, sensei?" tanya Alisha ragu-ragu.

Maltram-sensei pun tersenyum. "Lagipula kau ini seorang ratu, Alisha. Jadi tak masalah. Ini bukanlah era perang lagi. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi berlibur..."

"Kalau begitu baiklah sensei... Aku akan menerima tawaranmu... tolong ya sensei..." Alisha pun tersenyum.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Alisha."

Ratu kerajaan Hyland pun pergi meninggalkan gurunya. Ia pergi menuju ruangannya, lebih tepat kamarnya.

Alisha pun menerima tawaran untuk berlibur, karena semenjak dilantik ia menjadi sangat sibuk sekali. Ah tak apa sekali-kali berlibur, mungkin 3 hari cukup pikirnya.

Ia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang ada pada lemarinya, kemudian ia memasukannya kedalam tas. Meskipun ia seorang ratu, namun ia tetap mandiri seperti biasanya. Ah sangat sangat patut diteladani.

Setelah selesai berkemas, ia pun berangkat segera menaiki kereta kencana, mengingat ia sekarang tak bisa seenaknya saja menunggangi kudanya karena ia sekarang seorang ratu bukan ksatria biasa lagi, namun ia tak lupa membawa kuda kesayangannya kemanapun ia pergi. Tentu saja pengawal yang menjaganya.

* * *

Udara sejuk terasa disentuhan kulitnya. Ah benar-benar membuat rindu suasana ini. Terik matahari, angin yang berhembus mesra, serta dedaunan dan rumput hijau yang menjadikannya begitu indah.

Terlihat lelaki sedang duduk diantara rerumputah hijau. Ia dengan jubahnya, yang melambangkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pelindung, rambut cokelat serta hiasan ditelinga itu membuatnya semakin sempurna. Ia pun memetik setangkai bunga. Bunga itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang lama tak ia jumpai. Seseorang yang begitu cantik tentunya.

 **Sorey POV**

Aku menjelajahi reruntuhan yang ada didunia ini. Ah akhirnya impianku sedari kecil ini pun tersenyum, lalu aku teringat lagi padanya, padanya yang memiliki impian yang sama sepertiku.

' _Alisha...'_ sebutnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan terlihat seorang yang sedang rebahan diatas rerumputan hijau, memejamkan matanya meresapi kenyamanan ini. Ia berambut putih dengan sedikit warna biru dan bermata biru. Ia pun menggerakan bibirnya.

"Sorey... Apa kau merindukan Ladylake?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku merindukannya, Mikleo..." jawabnya.

"Ah kau ini, merindukan Ladylake atau Alisha?" goda seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Mikleo itu.

Wajah Sorey pun memerah seketika. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan..." dengan gugupnya.

"Haha... Aku hanya bercanda Sorey..." lalu ia pun tertawa. "Bagaimana ya keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana kabar Alisha?" lanjutnya.

"Hemmmm, Wakaranai..." dengan raut bingung dan penasaran. Lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Tapi, pastinya ia akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa merasakannya... Alisha adalah gadis yang kuat, dan aku sangat percaya padanya..."

Lalu seberkas cahaya keluar dari tubuh Sorey, dan ia pun berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik.

"Benar sekali Sorey-san... Alisha-san adalah gadis yang baik dan kuat... tentunya ia akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya...

"Lailah... jangan mengagetkan kami seperti itu..." ujar Mikleo...

Yang merasa ditegur pun hanya trersenyum. "Araaaa, gomennasai Mikleo-san..."

Aku pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

Tiba-tiba aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tempat yang memungkinkan untukku bertemu dengannya.

"Minna..." Lailah dan Mikleo pun menoleh kearah Sorey. "Bagaimana kalu kita pergi ke Marlind?" lanjutnya.

Lailah dan Mikelo pun bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. rasanya aku merindukan Marlind, dan juga kita sudah dekat dengan Marlind." setuju Mikleo.

"Mikleo-san benar... Aku pun merindukan tempat itu..." tambah Lailah.

Sorey pun tersenyum dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya...

"Yosh, kita berangkat sekarang... Menuju Marlind!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

Lailah dan Mikleo pun mengangguk.

"Osu..."

"Hai."

 **Sorey POV end**

* * *

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kota Marlind, kota terbesar kedua setelah Ladylake. Kota Marlind tentunya masih masuk kebagian kerajaan Hyland, dibawah kekuasaan ratu Alisha.

Kereta Kencana berjalan menuju Marlind pun terlihat. Mereka adalah rombongan sang ratu, Alisha. Alisha yang tengah duduk dikereta kencana itu pun melihat lihat perdesaan yang ia lalui. Ah sangat indah pikirnya.

Ternyata mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari Ladylake, mungkin ini sudah setengah perjalanan.

Ketika ia memandang pemandangan yang indah ini, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang bermata hijau yang lebih pekat dari matanya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan namanya...

"Sorey..."

Ia pun kembali menatap langit dan memandangi ladang dan pemandangan yang indah. Penduduk desa pun melambaikan tangan dan sebagian menunduk hormat padanya.

Setelah dekat dengan sungai, kereta kencana yang membawanya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Alisha pun turun dari kencana dan menghampiri seorang pengawal.

"Ian... mengapa kita berhenti?" tanyanya.

Pengawal yang bernama Ian itu pun menjawabnya. "Alisha-sama... Ah anu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menyebrangi sungai untuk pergi kedesa sebrang."

"Mengapa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi sambil melangkah kearah sungai.

"Ano Alisha-sama, jadi begini tiba-tiba air datang dari hulu sehingga menyebabkan jembatan yang akan kita lewati menjadi putus..." jelasnya. "Sehingga kita harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk bisa menyebranginya..." tambahnya.

"Baiklah tak apa. Kita akan mengambil jalan memutar itu."

"Hai Alisha-sama..."

Selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Mereka melewati berbagai hutan lebat yang sepertinya terdapat kedengkian disana, meskipun kedengkian nya normal tidak separah dulu.

Langitpun berubah mendung, awan menghitam tandanya akan datang badai. Dengan terpaksa mereka berhenti dibawah pepohonan yang rindang agar tidak terkena hujan.

Namun, sepertinya badai akan datang. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Angin hitam itu sangat menyeramkan pikirnya.

Alisha yang mengerti bahwa itu bukan badai yang biasa pun menyerukan kepada para pengawalnya.

"Semuanya, mari kita berlindung dekat pohon-pohon besar disekitar sini. Bawa semua kuda dan perlengkapan kalian. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan cepat, jadi buatlah upaya yang memungkinkan!" itulah perintah dari sang ratu.

Kemudian semua pengawal menjawab dengan serentak.

"Hai..."

Semua pengawalpun membawa perlengkapan dan kuda serta kereta kencana ke tempat yang sekiranya aman. Dan sepertinya, badai itu takkan berhenti dengan cepat.

Semua pengawal terkejut bahkan Alisha sendiri memblakkan matanya ketika badai itu semakin besar. Angin itu membentuk pusaran seperti puting beliung.

Tentu saja Alisha dapat melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dibalik angin puting beling tersebut.

Seekor monster yang begitu menyeramkan.

Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya setelah mengalahkan penguasa bencana. Bukankah badai yang seperti ini tidak harus terjadi? Tapi mengapa bisa?

Ini adalah bencana yang disebabkan oleh Hyouma yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah kejadian setahun lalu. Sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Seorang prajurit pun menghampiri sang ratu yang tengah mengamati keadaan sekitar, meskipun ia seorang ratu, namun ia masih lah ksatria yang sangat hebat.

"Alisha-sama, kita harus berlindung segera..." Saran seorang prajurit wanita.

"Apakah semuanya sudah berada ditempat aman, Sirel?" tanya Alisha yang memastikan bawahannya sudah aman.

"Iya, mereka sudah aman Alisha-sama. Jadi Alisha-sama juga harus pergi ketempat yang aman." Bujuknya.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita bergegas Sirel."

"Hai.."

Mereka pun berlari ketempat semua prajurit, dan tiba-tiba angin menghempaskan mereka berdua kearah sebuah pohon.

Alisha pun terbentur dan terluka. Sirel pun mengalami kejadian yang sama terbentur dan terjatuh.

"Alisha-sama apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sirel yang sedikit jauh darinya.

"Sinpai nai, Daijobu daa..." balasnya.

Sirel pun berlari menghampiri Alisha, namun angin kencang datang lagi, seolah berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua..

Sirel terbawa angin sehingga ia sedikit jauh dari Alisha

Alisha pun tersenyum kepada bawahannya yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Sebuah angin kencang pun menghempaskan Alisha lagi, sedangkan Alisha semakin terluka hingga tak sanggup berdiri, ia pun hanya bisa duduk dan menerima takdir buruknya.

"ALISHA-SAMA..." Sirel pun berteriak karena melihat atasannya yang terluka.

Semua prajurit yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Sirel.

Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun, menjangkau sang ratu pun tak bisa, apalagi menyelamatkannya.

Dilain pihak, Alisha pun ketakutan.

Ia terfikirkan akan satu nama yang berada dikepalanya saat ini.

'Sorey...'

'Sorey...'

'Sorey...'

Matanya pun terpejam lagi. Memikirkan bagaimana ia nanti. Rasanya kematian sudah berada didepan matanya.

' _Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku kami-sama? Tolonglah aku...'_ ia pun menjerit dalam hati.

Lalu ia pun teringat lagi dan lagi akan lelaki yang selalu menolongnya, melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun. Ia selalu ada untuknya.

"Sorey." gumamnya pelan.

Matanya melihat lagi kearah Hyouma itu, terlihatlah Hyouma yang bersiap-siap menghembuskan nafas api kearahnya...

Air matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk ia tahan.

' _Aku takut.'_ Batinnya _'Tolonglah aku...'_ pintanya.

Semua prajurit yang menyaksikan itu pun hanya bisa berteriak...

"ALISHA-SAMA..."

Gadis berparas cantik itu pun menoleh pada bawahannya. Ia meneteskan air mata ketika ia melihat Hyouma itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat bersiap mengembuskan api padanya...

Ia membulatkan matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata itu ketika Bola api yang dihembuskan Hyouma terbang menuju kearahnya. Ia pun berteriak dengan menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya-

"SOREY TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yoo minna, author gaje balik lagi nih dengan cerita yang gak biasa author buat, hehehe.**_

 _ **Ah sangat melelahkan sekali membuatnya, ya karena author memang tidak pandai membuat cerita bertemakan kerajaan seperti ini. Tapi mohon dimaklumi saja ya minna-san.**_

 _ **Author sendiri sangat suka sama serial Tales Of Zestiria apalagi sama SoreyxAlisha pokoknya the best banget, makanya author bikin aja. Awalnya si author mau lanjutin My Cherry Blossom, tapi authornya mentok lagi. Hadeuhhh-_- authornya payah si ah elahh.**_

 _ **Jadi semoga minna-san suka dengan cerita gaje yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Ya seperti biasa author hanyalah manusia biasa yang buat fanfic gaje seperti biasanya. Dan ingat ini adalah cerita fiksi, fiktif yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang ada di serial aslinya.**_

 _ **Cukup sekian dan terimakasih sudah membacanya.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 _ **REVIEW ONEGAISHIAMSU**_


End file.
